Her Promise
by Rittie
Summary: "He would always find time to be with her." - Minato/Yukari MC/Yukari, dedicated to SilverScalesX.
1. Yellow

**So I decided to write a drabble collection for Minato/Yukari. Because I love the characters and the couples! :)**

 **Rating will be T to be safe for the whole collection.**

 **Dedicated to: SilverScalesX, thank you for being a great friend who restored my faith, simply by making me realize that I am not the only one to like Yukari (or this couple)**

* * *

 _~ Her Promise ~_

Yellow

Yukari Takeba never liked tulips.

* * *

The brunette looked away from the book she was reading to stare at him.

Minato Arisato stood in front of her, a bucket of tulips in his hands as he gazed at her with an unreadable expression on his face. As she felt the flowers gently touched her lap, Yukari looked up at him in question.

A smile graced his tired, pale face as he leaned down and slowly kissed her forehead. Yukari's hand automatically reached out for his and he grasped it with a barely concealed chuckle.

"Happy Valentine's Day, my love."

With a grin on her face to match his smile, the archer stood up and hugged him gently, careful not to crush the flowers or his strangely paper thin body. When she felt his bony arms wrap around her waist, she wondered why she had the sudden urge to cry. Cry and throw the tulips away as fast and far away as she could.

He passed away a month later.

* * *

 **AN:** Thank you for reading! If anyone has any questions, please be sure to ask! Don't be afraid :)

As for other characters, they might appear, but these drabbles are focused on Minato, Yukari and the couple they make to be. That is not to say that some other characters won't be making a cameo, but you will know when and why if they do.

Stay tuned! :)


	2. Legacy

**Next drabble ^^**

* * *

Legacy

He might have passed away but...

* * *

Aigis looked on at the scene of the happy family.

Or what should have been a happy family. For there was no father. Only the mother and the two small twins, now sleeping like the cute little babies that they were, were present aside from the blonde herself and the doctor, who was cheerfully announcing a healthy baby boy and girl and asked for the names.

The android walked over to the bed and reached out for Yukari Takeba's hand as the brunette took a deep breath and spoke.

"Makoto and Kotone Arisato."

"Arisato, miss? But your last name is..."

"Please, just put it like that." the blonde asked of the doctor quietly. "It means a lot to her... to us."

For the archer was now asleep too - that was alright, she needed the rest after a long, painful labor - so Aigis felt like she had to speak in Yukari's name until she was mentally and physically well enough to do so for herself. As the doctor sighed and did as he was plead with, one of the babies woke up and began to cry, steadily growing louder with each moment.

Not wanting the new mother to be awoken so soon, the blonde walked over and gently picked up the weiling baby.

"Shhh... Makoto-kun... it's alright... everything will be alright..."

She could almost feel a warm presence watching over all of them. Almost like _he_ was there with them for this important moment that he should have been alive for her... Aigis calmly rocked the baby boy and closed her eyes.

Makoto and Kotone Arisato, twins of Minato Arisato and Yukari Takeba, born on August 20th 2010.

With a fairy godmother in the form of the resident Anti-Shadow weapon to protect them for the rest of their lives.

* * *

 **AN:** So yes, the baby boy's name changes depending on which name I use for the MC. Sorry if it's confusing. This is also kinda implied/past-MinatoxYukari but still...

Stay tuned! :)


	3. Doll

**This one was inspired by a mini-rp of sorts I had with P4... enjoy :)**

* * *

Doll

She loves weird things. Including that doll he gave her.

* * *

She stared at the doll in her hands.

If Yukari would look at the cloak, she would realize that it was nearing midnight and, thus, another training session in Tartarus. But she couldn't bring herself to get up just yet. Not when she had this perculiar gift to look at.

The brunette stared at the puppet of sorts that Minato gave her earlier that day after the festival which they had gone to together.

 _'Minato-kun, let's... huh? What are you doing?'_

 _'Would you like to have this doll?'_

 _The girl looked at the strange thing in the boy's hands and smiled._

 _"Oh, is it for me? I love it! Thanks!'_

Now hours later as she gazed at it, it came to her that it looked like one of the Persona he would wield like it was nothing.

What was it's name again? Something with Jack in it... Jack Frost?

Yukari nodded to herself, it was probably that one. She remembered all too well now seeing it being summoned to heal someone or take down enemies weak to ice. She had thought that it looked cute, with it's small fangs and all. The archer remembered making an offhand comment about it to Mitsuru-senpai after they were done, her bed calling to her in her tiredness. Minato must have heard her.

While it was a sweet gift from the usually reseved boy, Yukari decided not to tell him about the stuffed puppet of him that she had a local store owner she knew make by hand. For a hafty sum of money, of course.

No, what Minato Arisato didn't know couldn't hurt him...

"Takeba, we are going now. Arisato wants us to be prepared for the next Full Moon Shadow."

"Y-Yes, Mitsuru-senpai! Coming!"

The Jack Frost doll lay forgotten on the brunette's bed as she picked up her bow and other equipment and left her room for the time being.

* * *

 **AN:** So this is kinda 'Festival' and 'Doll' in one xD Regardless...

... stay tuned! :)


	4. Promise

Promise

Moments like these she hoped she would never have to witness.

* * *

"Makoto! Makoto-kun? Do you know where Kotone-chan is?"

Silence met Yukari Takeba's question as she tried to fight back her tears.

Today was the day _he_ had passed away, precisely two years since the event, and she couldn't find her twins anywhere. She was supposed to get them dressed for their annual visit to their father's graveyard - she couldn't keep Mitsuru-senpai waiting much longer - but the children decided to play hide-and-seek with her during the last couple of minutes.

It was then that she heard sniffling coming from the twins' room and she froze. Were her worst fears coming true?

"Makoto-kun... Kotone-chan... we must go now... you don't want to keep Aunt Mitsuru waiting, do you?"

Once again, silence was her only answer. As frustration boiled over her worry - they could tease her on any other day and she would be fine it, on any other than this one - the young mother slowly walked up the stairs of her two bedroom apartment in the heart of Tokyo (it payed off to be a part-time model and actress while trying to juggle kids and college) intent on finding her beloved children and getting them ready, knowing that their reluctance to go couldn't measure to her own.

Having finally reached their room, she stood outside and watched while holding back the waterworks again as Makoto gently wrapped his small arms around his sister (younger by five minutes, precisely, Yukari would never forget their long, complicated birth) and spoke to her in a tiny voice.

"K-Koto-chan... we n-need to go..."

"B-But I don't wanna se-see d-daddy like that!" the little girl who looked so much like her mother (but with her father's nose and eye-shape) whimpered, relaxing in her brother's loose hold. "A-Aunt Aigis promised t-that she would b-bring him b-back one day... h-he still isn't back."

Makoto shook his head and hugged her harder, putting his small head onto her fragile shoulder.

"It's alright, sister... it's alright. All we can do is trust in our Aunt Aigis. She never let us down! Remember?"

"Y-Yes..."

Their voices leveled down to whispers as the brunette slid down the wall beside their bedroom and closed her eyes, trying to collect herself, as the front door downstairs opened and a voice rang out.

"Yukari-san?"

* * *

 **AN:** So this drabble was more about the twins than Minato and Yukari but as, for the tense and purposes of this drabble collection, they are the pair's children, I believe they should be equally as important.

I hope you like them! :)

Stay tuned! :D


	5. Warmth

Warmth

She would always get this warm feeling in her chest

* * *

"Mom! Mom! Wake up!"

Yukari Takeba woke up the morning of the twins' seventh birthday to the happy shouts of her son, Makoto. Blinking, the brunette tried to make sense of the mess that was her hair as the small bluenet rushed into her room and hugged her around the waist.

"Happy birthday, Mako-chan..." she told him warmly.

Feeling his mother hug him back, the boy grinned up at her and waved lightly.

"Aunt Mitsuru is taking me to a fencing class right now! She said it would be useful for me to learn!"

"Oh, is that so?"

An embrassed cough made Yukari chuckle at the flushed redhead in the doorway, who was mock glaring at Makoto as he ran over to her, pouting full force in turn. Nobody could resist the twins, not even the powerhouse that was Mitsuru Kirijo, so the glare quickly turned into a smile as she promised to take care of the little boy and moments later they were out of the house, the bluenet's cheerful shouts echoing in the distance.

Realizing that she didn't know where Kotone was, Yukari quickly got dressed, made her bed and walked towads the twins' room, hoping her daughter would be there, rather than any of the horrible thoughts now attacking her calm mind. And indeed she was. But not alone.

For sitting across Kotone Arisato as the little girl played with her doll house (last year's birthday present from Mitsuru) was Aigis, the blonde android smiling in a content manner as she played along with the small brunette, to whatever story her daughter had thought of this time.

"Aunt Aigis! Papa isn't meant to be still asleep, he is supposed to be helping Mama in the kitchen!"

"R-Right! I'm sorry!"

Yukari tried not to chuckle loudly, she didn't want to interrupt them, but she found it adorable how the blonde would revert back to some sort of robot speech when she was nervous, mostly around the twins. Not that anyone would blame her for it, after all, she had loved him as much as Yukari... Makoto and Kotone were practically Aigis' children as well, as she would never have ones of her own. The archer didn't mind sharing, not after all those sleepless nights that Aigis spend with her, taking care of the twins' diapers when Yukari was too tired to get up and otherwise comforting the mourning brunette.

"Do you think I will be as good as mommy when it comes to archery, Aunt Aigis?"

The android smiled and gently patted those warm pigtails she adored.

"I'm certain of it... happy birthday, Kotone-san."

"Thank you!"

The archer walked away there, heading downstairs to arrange some archery lessons befitting of Kotone's age.

Indeed, she hoped this warm feeling she had inside her chest now would never leave.

* * *

 **AN:** So yes, the twins are a bit older here. They were born in 2010 (merely five months after Minato officially passes away), so the year for this is 2017... hope that I didn't confuse anyone!

Also, this is still MinatoxYukari. Yukari and Aigis just grew close over the years, taking care of two babies together does that to you, I imagine. Same with Mitsuru, who is especially close with Makoto.

Stay tuned! :)


	6. Family

Family

This was unexpected... yet welcome.

* * *

Yukari blinked as she served breakfast to the twins.

As they played with their food, she went out into the hallway to check on the doorbell, which had rang moments earlier.

It was way too early for Mitsuru-senpai to visit them, Fuuka, Junpei and Akihiko rarely paid them visits, Ken was busy with school and Koromaru would tag along with him... so that only left Aigis. But why would the blonde visit them this early?

Glancing at the clock on the wall to her right, the brunette opened the door only to feel a sudden illness wanting to make her crumple.

"Mommy?"

The voices rang from the kitchen as a pair of strong arms held her from collapsing onto the floor, a cool, calm yet strangely feminine voice spoke, slowly putting her back onto her feet.

"Yukari Takeba?" the woman - man? - raised the papers she had been holding to show the shocked mother.

"Y-Yes...?"

"I am Naoto Shirogane. Your... boyfriend's ... cousin."

The archer truly did collapse there.

 **\- x -**

"Will mommy be alright?"

Yukari felt like she needed to stop waking up to her children's voices in such a panicked manner before she remembered what had caused her to fall down in the first place. Some man - woman? - named Naoto Shirogane, claiming to be Minato's cousin... but that was impossible, right? He had no family... but then who did he stay with unless it was in an orphanage?

"Yes, I do believe so..." that very same voice rang out as her little boy's voice was heard from the living room, singing to the idol Risette's newest song (a surprisingly tame one considering what she had done before) as the unknown woman sat beside her, chatting with the brunette's daughter.

"A-Are you... really..?"

"Takeba-san!" the woman - Naoto - looked relieved, playing around with the hat she wore. "I am glad that you are well! Now then..."

"Mommy!" Kotone interrupted her. "Auntie Naoto is so nice!"

"T-Thank you!" the bluenette blushed, which made the fact that she was Minato's cousin even... weirder. The love of her life had barely blushed, after all. "Anyways, Takeba-san, I came here for a reason. One, to meet my second cousins once removed. Two, for you to - possibly, if you could - tell me more about Ari-... Minato-san, my cousin... we didn't interact much when were younger so when I heard that he..."

"Kotone." Yukari's voice was sharp. "Go sing along with your brother..."

"But.."

"... now..."

"Yes, mommy." the little girl shuffled out of the hallway and into the living room. Soon enough, two adorable voices could be heard singing the redhead's newest single. The bluenette smiled at her in a greatful manner before moving to continue.

"... passed away. So if it were possible at all...? I don't have much time, I'm being called to Inaba for a strange murder case..."

"So you are a detective?" Yukari asked dryly. Before Naoto could speak again, the brunette grinned sadly.

"It all started when he arrived at our dorm in the hour of shadows..."

 **\- x -**

"Thank you very much." the detective tipped her hat to the brunette as they said their goodbyes at the door. "You truly helped me understand what kind of person my brother used to be..."

"I'm happy for you." the archer chuckled. "You can come visit us any time you'd like. I'm sure the kids would love to get to know their 'Auntie Naoto' better..."

"R-Right... but how did they... no, how did you!?"

"I was Minato's girlfriend." the other girl replied dryly. "The apple doesn't fall far from the tree in their case - they are as smart as he used to be. Don't worry, we won't speak of your secret to anyone else."

"Th-Thank you, again..." flustered, Naoto made a small bow and began her track back to the car that was waiting for her.

With a wave, she was gone, leaving Yukari to wonder if he was watching over them.

Why else would the second cousin he never talked about appear on their doorstep, hungry for answers?

* * *

 **AN:** Since I love Naoto and Rise, I had to mention Rise somehow xD

I hope you enjoyed this, stay tuned! :)


	7. Busy

**AN:** Back with the drabbles that like only one person reads. But that person is my friend and we always laugh at our crazy jokes so I don't mind it. I will keep writing until I run out of ideas :)

Busy

 _He would always have time for her._

Yukari yawned as she looked up from her desk, seeing the back of her teacher as she left.

Yet another boring lesson about Ms. Toriumi's problems finally passed and the brunette had kept herself barely awake, her yawns barely audible as not to invoke the sensei's wrath. Diagonially from her, Junpei Iori groaned as he got up and walked over to where she was sitting.

"Yuka-tan, sorry to say this, but your boyfriend left while you were napping."

"H-Huh? What do you mean, Junpei?"

"Junpei-san means that Minato-san has Student council duties today." Aigis spoke up from behind her as she tried to stop her blush while glaring daggers at the grinning guy in front of her at the same time. "However, he also told me that today's meeting might be short so you should wait for him at the school gates. Also, Junpei-san, he stated how it was your turn to help me out to be more... human-like... today so he suggested the arcade. Let us proceed."

"W-what? Hold on...!"

But it was too late. The blonde had already packed her things, got up and walked around the seats to get to the Magician beside Yukari's desk, grab his hand and drag him out of the classroom, but not before saying 'see you tonight at the dorm, Yukari-san' to the brunette. The archer sighed in relief that Stupei wasn't here anymore and, mentally noting this down to make it up to Aigis later on (maybe with karaoke?), she got up with her things and walked out too, heading towards the school's gates like the Chariot had told her to.

Unsurprisingly, Minato was already waiting for her there, lightly (and secretly) brushing her hand after she got close enough for him to do so without attracting the attention he never learned to like.

"Aren't you busy with the Student council?" Yukari questioned.

"Not at all." he replied calmly as he gently took her hand in his and began to walk at a slow pace for her to keep up. "It was a short meeting today."

As she chuckled to herself, the archer didn't hear the shouts of the annoyed students that were a part of the council, having noticed that their only medium between their sanity and Hidetoshi silently slipped out.

* * *

 **AN:** This is set somewhere in September 2009, presuming that Minato didn't bother to max out the Emperor social link - or simply likes to hang out with them. Even so, this student council social link is around rank 6 or 7 in that case but it's not important to this drabble.

Stay tuned! :)


End file.
